


we'll put out to sea and we'll perfect our chemistry

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, LOT season 3, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: Mick and Ray will have to pretend they’re a couple. For Ray, it somehow seems more ridiculous than looking for Freddie Mercury on a gay-only island in the future.





	we'll put out to sea and we'll perfect our chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherray/gifts).



> This is my submission to this year's [DCCW rarepair swap](https://dccwrarepairswap.tumblr.com/)! It was my first time writing these two even though I've been shipping them for a long time. I really hope you'll all enjoy this!  
> My prompt from [justanotherray](https://justanotherray.tumblr.com/) was quite an elaborate one with a plethora of choices and I tried to pick some elements that would make for a nice story together, I really hope I managed to make you at least a bit happy with this :)
> 
> Special thanks for [thekasialin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekasialin), [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi), and [darca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darca) who took a look at it to check whether it's not a total disaster. I'm not a native speaker of English so I apologise for any mistakes!  
> Also, I can't believe it myself but the title is from "Kokomo" by Beach Boys XD

Ray arrives last on the bridge after Gideon sounded the alarm that means Sara wants to see them all immediately. For a moment he doesn’t realize he’s the last and Sara seems to fall under the same illusion and looks expectantly around the room up until she realizes she should have already started the meeting, that all Legends are there... It’s weird without both parts of the Firestorm among them, the Waverider seems somehow incomplete and wrong.

“Gideon found new anachronism,” Sara says finally without beating around the bush. “Somehow one of the most beloved rock stars of the 20th century found himself in quite distant future. We need to bring him back to his time.”

As if prompted, the team starts shouting out names of their favourite musicians with awe, up until Gideon displays a photo of none other than Freddie Mercury. He was Ray’s second guess, actually.

“At this point we have no idea _how_ but he’s currently chilling in the year of 2041,” Sara sighs as she switches Mercury’s photo to that of a tropical beach. “On an island resort called Moonshine.”

Mick’s immediately interested the moment the view of the island is displayed. “It’s not Aruba but I’m in.”

“That’s good because you are essential to this mission, Mick,” Sara clicks her tongue with _yeah, I know_ look on her face. Now, Ray is really getting intrigued.

Mick puts down the can of beer he was lifting to his mouth. “What? Why? You want me to burn that shithole down? That’d be a waste of good island.”

“Not this time,” Sara offers a wicked smile. “See, we don’t know how Freddie Mercury got there and where exactly on the island to look for him. So we need to infiltrate the place.”

“What’s the catch?” Amaya asks when Sara tries to build up the tension.

“It’s a gay resort. Men loving men allowed only.”

Ray giggles. Sometimes, future is awesome.

“I still don’t see why you need _me_ specifically,” Mick gestures to other men in the room, which at this point leaves only Ray and Nate.

“I’m sorry but Nate is too straight for this,” Sara says without pause and everyone else, including Nate, nods in agreement.

Only then it really dawns on Ray. That Mick and him...

Mick and he will have to pretend they’re a couple. It’s somehow more ridiculous than looking for Freddie Mercury on a gay-only island in the future.

ж

He’s nervous. He’s putting on a colourful shirt with a flowery pattern and his stomach is twisted with anxiety. He’s staring at his palm-printed flip-flops, waiting by the suitcase full of summer clothes, as if they were supposed to hurt him when he slides his feet into them. He’s Ray Palmer, a genius ex-CEO and a Legend, and he’s nervous about going on pretend vacation with his teammate.

But it’s not just any teammate isn’t it?

Ray wasn’t really sure when his attraction to one Mick Rory started, but when he realized its existence it was somehow already too late to back out. At first, he did wish that the attraction would go away – he rarely involved himself with men, he wasn’t even out of the closet enough to ever identify himself as anything more specific than I-guess-I-like-men-too. He was always better at science than emotions, his own included... But there was also the fact that while Mick wasn’t his usual type, he sure as hell wasn’t Mick’s at-all type. Despite that, he couldn’t really deny himself the indulgence of spending time with Mick whenever he could, simply joining him for meals in the kitchen or teaming up during mission when Legends needed to split. That, of course, didn’t help with making the attraction go away. Then indulgence turned into something which Ray could only call a schoolboy crush. Fortunately, Mick thought him ridiculous since the moment they met, so at least Ray was sure he won’t betray himself if he was acting weird around the man.

But now… Now they’ll have to pretend they’re together. Ray was sure he won’t have any problems acting like a lovestruck husband around Mick, but if the other man also steps up to the role… That will definitely break Ray’s heart. At this point, he’s not sure whether he wants a taste of being Mick’s pretend partner only to be left with bitter memories later or if he should break both his legs right now and skip the mission.

Ah yes, it’s a mission. He can’t really do that to the team. He can’t back away because of this ridiculous crush now. It’s really Mick and him that can go with it with Legends as they are now…

He can do it. He will do it. He can do it…

Maybe if he repeats that enough times he will start believing it as well.

ж

They are greeted by a very handsome man with perfect tan and an unbuttoned shirt which gives a peak at his abs. Ray must stop himself from staring too much at-- everything.

Maybe this mission won’t be that bad after all. Maybe it will cure him from the whole ridiculous Mick thing with such company around. Maybe what he needs is a one-night stand with such a specimen to crash the crush. Mick surely won’t mind if Ray sneaks off for a moment…

“Welcome to Moonshine, gentlemen!” the man greets them with a wide commercial-perfect smile. “I’m David. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to hit me up! You’ll find all contact information in your hut.” 

Mick grunts a _hi_ back. Ray beams back at David. “Thank you so much!”

David winks at him and Ray feels his cheeks get hot a little. “Let me take you to your place.” He reaches for Ray’s suitcase but Mick slaps his hand away and takes it himself. Ray is honestly speechless for a moment. He didn’t expect Mick to act his role with such commitment.

“I like a possessive man myself, lucky you,” David comments at Ray in a hushed voice and gives him a dirty smile before taking off towards their hut. Ray giggles nervously.

“Lucky me, indeed.”

ж

“We should probably check out the leisure centres first, just take a look around. Someone spotted Mercury here, according to what Gideon said, so he’s not exactly hiding. We may just get lucky and run into him,” Ray says when they’re left alone in the hut. Mick is already looking through the bar menu but he seems to have been listening because he looks up and says: “Sounds like a plan, Haircut,” in response.

Ray allows his eyes to linger on the man for a moment – his wide shoulders and handsome face. Mick’s wearing a bright blue shirt dotted with little white fish pattern, the sleeves reach only to his elbows and reveal the burn scars on his forearms. Ray rarely sees them, Mick prefers to wear long sleeved clothes. He’s always fascinated by them, how they mark Mick’s past, how much he endured and the journey he went through to reach the point where he is now.

He makes himself look away. “First, I’ll report to Sara that we’re in.”

“Cool. I’ll wait for you at the–” he looks at one of the pamphlets scattered on the table. “–Lunar Bar.” Then he walks out, putting his sunglasses on.

After a quick check in with the Waverider, Ray sets off to look for the Lunar Bar. It’s not far from their hut. When he arrives, Mick is already lounging in one of the deck chairs, a strikingly orange drink in his hand. Ray approaches him but when Mick nods invitingly at the chair next to him, the scientist shakes his head.

“I’ll go to the bar, try to talk to some people. Maybe I’ll learn something from other guests.”

He sits by the bar and orders something that sounds fun. He kind of wished to talk to the barman and try to interrogate him a bit, but the man is summoned by another customer. Ray takes a first sip of his drink instead and hums in delight at his choice just as a pair he’s sat by turns to face him.

“You’re a new face around here, aren’t you?” a white-haired well-muscled man that’s sitting right next to Ray says.

“Did you guess from my pale face?” Ray jokes, giving an appreciative glance towards the two men and their tan.

The pair laughs and introduces themselves as Nathan, the silvex fox, and Wade. Ray comes up with “a story you wouldn’t believe!” about his ex-boyfriend that’s a Freddie Mercury look-alike being on the same island as well.

“That’s tough luck, mate,” Wade puts a hand on Ray’s shoulder. During Ray’s story he has changed his seat so that Ray is in the middle of the pair now. “We haven’t seen anyone like that around but we do mostly keep to this part of the island.” He shrugs as he pats Ray’s back. “Maybe you should, too.”

“Totally,” Nathan winks.

Ray grins at them while his thoughts run in frantic circles. Is he being flirted at?

It is what he wanted, isn’t it? What he planned to do as a side-quest to the anachronism mission. He didn’t expect it to happen so soon and with _two_ _men at once_ but he’s far from being picky with such an offer within his grasp.

Ray starts bringing out the big guns, bickering enthusiastically and openly flirting with Nathan and Wade. He returns their little touches and doesn’t object when they start becoming more bold. When Nathan asks about the fake wedding ring on Ray’s finger, the scientist replies with ease that he’s in an open relationship. He’s really starting to get fun, almost forgetting about the mission…

“Ray, honey, are you sure you talked everything through with your hubbie?” Wade asks at some point and it throws Ray off his rhythm, he almost spills some of his drink on himself.

“What?”

“Well, he’s walking here and he looks pissed.”

Ray turns around in his seat and indeed, Mick is heading towards them with a furious expression on his face. Did someone mess up his drink or something?

Mick stops only when he’s a step away from Ray. First, he gives Nathan and Wade a murderous glare, then his gaze stops on his fake husband. Ray can’t read him at first, there’s blazing fury in his eyes but also… possessiveness? Ray can’t really interpret it as anything else and it takes him aback. He doesn’t remember if he was ever looked at this way and he never expected to receive it from Mick. It’s kind of hot, actually.

“I think you’ve got enough fun here,” Mick says finally as he puts his hand on Ray’s shoulder. He draws him closer to himself, making Ray stand up and lean into him. Ray is so shocked that he can’t really find any words himself. He waves a goodbye at his almost-hookups and walks away with Mick leading the way, the other man’s arm around his waist.

His fake husband takes them back to the decking chairs and this time Ray sits in the one next to Mick’s. Mick is still glaring in the direction where Nathan and Wade lounge by the bar and as soon as he sits down himself, one of his hands places itself on Ray’s knee. Ray takes a deep breath but doesn’t express any objection on his part. He’s so confused about what just happened, that he can’t even remember that Mick isn’t supposed to find out that Ray actually has a crush on him – and his face is positively red now.

Mick’s hand starts gradually travelling higher, up Ray’s thigh. Ray still doesn’t say anything, unable to deny himself the pleasure of having Mick’s rough hands on him, even as a part of this weird act Mick chose as his fake husband. He feels a warmth pooling low in his abdomen and his cock becoming more and more interested as Mick’s hand continues its travel.

Oh shit, he really needs to get laid if this is how he reacts to a simple touch on his thigh.

“I left my drink there,” Ray blurts out, trying to get up from the decking chair – which turns out not to be that easy with his legs becoming more jelly than actual muscles since Mick started touching him. He’s really being pathetic now.

“I’ll go get it for you,” Mick grunts and his hand disappears from Ray’s leg.

Ray takes a deep breath. Then another. What did just play out here? They really need to deal with this mission fast and finish whatever this is that’s happening or Ray’s crush might start becoming a real problem.

Mick soon arrives with his drink but Ray doesn’t really feel like drinking it, he mentioned it only to have an excuse to escape Mick’s touch and prevent an awkward hard-on. He just wants to move on from what just happened.

“The guys at the bar said they keep mostly to this place and they haven’t seen anyone looking like Mercury,” Ray informs the other man. “I think we should walk around other parts of the island.”

“Huh, so you did get something useful out of that conversation,” Mick comments grumpily. “Let’s go then.”

ж

They’re walking by one of the hotels near to the biggest beach on the island when Ray finally spots that unmistakable moustache in the distance.

“He’s right there, that’s Freddie Mercury!” Ray exclaims with excitement – both from finding their target and actually meeting _the_ Freddie Mercury in person. Mick grunts in agreement.

“He’s talking with someone-- Oh, they’re walking this way!” he grabs Mick’s shoulder to drag him into a shallow nook in the building that will offer them temporary cover. Then, he lays out the plan out loud as he’s coming up with it. “We’ll pretend to walk from here, conversing so we don’t see them coming, and bump into them. It will give us a chance to chat and to convince them to have a drink together and maybe we’ll learn something more about how Freddie got here. Let’s be stealthy for once!”

Mick doesn’t seem enchanted with the idea of being stealthy but he shrugs and says: “You’re the boss here, Haircut”. Ray grins.

Ray leans out of their nook to see how close their target is. Freddie and his companion are still some distance away but close enough to also identify the other man.

“Shit,” Ray whispers, feeling the sudden need to bump his head into the wall in frustration. “I know him! He’s from the Time Bureau, he must have gone rogue! We can’t talk with them, he’ll recognize us as Legends and bail with Freddie!”

Freddie and the agent are close enough that Ray can clearly hear their voices – and see the characteristic scar on the agent’s cheek even more clearly. They have nowhere to hide, their nook is too shallow to offer any substantial cover and they can’t just walk out as they planned.

“Mick, do you trust me?”

Mick looks at him suspiciously but he nods.

Freddie and the agent are just around the corner.

Ray takes a deep breath, disbelieving he’s actually going for the most cliche solution, then grasps Mick’s shirt to draw him closer to himself and brings their lips together. He prays to anyone that would listen that Mick plays along, understanding Ray’s strategy, and doesn’t punch him in the face instead.

Mick initially tenses when Ray kisses him cautiously but a moment later, Mick relaxes against him and then returns the kiss with force. Ray feels as if he might explode from emotions, he’s overcome with relief that Mick went with this plan, but there’s also this tingling warmth that seems to spread from his mouth down to his whole body. Ray can’t stop himself from letting out a little frustrated sound as they continue kissing, their lips moving almost aggressively against each other. Mick’s hands have found their way onto Ray’s waist and Ray feels himself melting into the touch.

The vibrant sound of Freddie’s laughter as he walks past their nook is what reminds Ray of the reality of the situation, he allowed himself to get carried away for a moment and forget it’s all just a charade...

He parts with Mick who looks at him with a confused look for a moment, before taking a step back with something akin to frustration on his face. Ray doesn’t dwell on it, doesn’t want to think too much about how inconvenient this all must be for the other man. He can just hope this won’t destroy the camaraderie they managed to built as Legends.

Ray leans out of their nook again. Freddie and the agent are still walking leisurely towards the beach. There’s no sign of hurry or distress in their postures. Their kissing ruse worked, the scarred agent didn’t recognize them.

“Come on, we should follow them. Find out where they’re staying.”

They go after the men and Ray must stop himself from staring at Mick and trying to decipher his stance on everything that just happened. His lips still feel as if they're burning.

ж

Freddie and the agent take a seat on the beach and soon start making out. It’s extremely awkward to just sit there in the distance and observe them while Ray had just got his lips on Mick not that long ago – and he would gladly do that again. He’s not so sure about the other party’s readiness to repeat that…

On one hand, Mick seems to be really into the fake husband act – to a point that it makes Ray start doubting whether it’s fully an act. On the other hand, he’s too afraid to lose their peculiar friendship in order to find out. There’s already enough drama on the Waverider with Nate and Amaya.

Ray sighs, wishing Freddie and the agent would take a breath and maybe spend some time with their faces apart. They’re waiting for the men to do something that will make them separate, they need to get Freddie alone and talk to him. Maybe if the musician learns that his vacation is endangering the timeline, he’ll come with them willingly. They can’t risk being seen by the rogue agent, though. He may timejump with Freddie somewhere else and Legends will have to do it all over again but this time it will be harder if he knows there’s someone on his tail.

“You know, maybe if we wrap this up quickly,” Ray says when it becomes too much to just sit in silence next to Mick after everything that’s been happening. “Maybe Sara will let you stay here for a day, enjoy the island without the mission looming over everything and without me in your way.”

Mick huffs as if Ray has just said something funny. “You’re the least of my problems here.”

“Yeah, sure, cause pretending you’re crazy in love with me is so much fun,” Ray means it to come out as a joke, teasing between teammates bored on a stakeout, but once the words leave his mouth he realizes he sounds almost hurt. Great, Raymond, you’re doing _just great_ …

Mick turns to look at him, something intense in his eyes that Ray can’t decipher, then leans closer into Ray’s personal space… Ray looks away, unable to take the scrutiny, and this is when he notices that the second they got distracted, their target moved.

“The agent is going somewhere!”

Mick grunts as if taken by surprise and follows Ray’s gaze to Freddie who’s now left alone to enjoy the view of the horizon. His time-travelling hookup is clearly heading towards the beach bar. Fortunately for Legends, the bar is quite a walk away – just enough to approach Freddie undisturbed and exchange a few words. They quickly get up and get closer to the musician.

“Oh my god!” Ray exclaims in mock shock when he’s just a few steps away. “I’m sure you hear that a lot but you look just like Freddie Mercury!”

Freddie smiles at Ray, clearly amused. “Yeah, you’re right, I do hear that a lot.” He doesn’t even flinch while saying it, he must be a natural at time-travelling bullshitting.

“People sometimes tell me I remind them of Superman but, _whew_ , have you seen that guy? I wish!” Ray keeps on babbling, getting Freddie to relax so he doesn’t even think about a need to flee. He crouches next to Freddie and extends his hand.

“I’m Ray, and this is Mick,” he nods at his fake husband.

“I’m Ed,” Freddie lies, taking Roy’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

That’s when Ray’s handshake turns into a much more powerful squeeze that allows him to keep Freddie in place. He leans a bit closer to the musician.

“ _We know_ , Freddie. Finding people and things that don’t belong in the timeline is our specialty.”

Freddie tenses and tries to get up, despite Ray still holding one of his hands in his grip, but this is when Mick puts a hand on the musician’s shoulder to keep him seated.

“Listen, we get it that you both just wanted some fun but now that you’re misplaced, the correct timeline is falling apart,” Ray continues when Freddie’s eyes come back to his after inspecting Mick’s hold on him. “We can bring you back where you’re supposed to be, painlessly.”

Freddie stares at Ray for a long moment, suspiciously, but then he breaks.

“Jack said he can bring me right back where he took me from,” he sighs. “He said it won’t do any harm.”

Ray smiles at the musician kindly. “He lied or… he didn’t know. He’s a rogue time agent but we don’t know whether he’s aware how bad the situation is now. Any change to the natural flow of the history is destabilizing the whole timeline.”

As Ray hoped, Freddie seems honestly regretful.

“Okay, I’ll go back. It was nice while it lasted,” he smiles. Ray finally allows his grip on Freddie’s hand to lighten. He gets up and as he straightens himself to look triumphantly at Mick, he notices Jack sneaking towards them behind his fake husband’s back. There’s a gun in his hand.

Jack meets Ray’s eyes, realizing he’s been spotted. He lifts the gun towards them.

“Oh shit!” Ray yells and jumps at Mick to move him out of the gun’s reach, knocking him over to the sand. Jack must have fired anyway in Mick’s general direction because Ray feels a bone-shattering pain on the side of his head and then everything goes black.

ж

First thing Ray feels when he wakes up is confusion. He immediately knows he’s not on his bed so he tries to remember when and where he was the last time he was awake. Then he finally opens his eyes to look around for clues and realizes he actually is on the Waverider, just not in his bed. He’s in the med bay and he’s not alone. Mick is sitting next to him with his hands crossed on his chest.

“Rise and shine, Haircut.”

“Mick!” That’s when _everything_ finally comes back to him and Ray feels his cheeks grow hot. “What happened? Are you okay? Is Freddie?”

“Sara is dealing with Mercury, he’ll be back where he’s supposed to be soon. I took the agent guy out and he’s waiting to be taken by the Bureau…” Mick is a man of few words, as always. Ray thinks this is everything he’s going to get out of him when he actually continues. “But you missed all that because you’re a moron who jumped in front of a gun,” Mick sounds really angry. “You had some dumb luck that it turned out to be some kind of future taser and you just blacked out.”

Ray can just stare at his hands in embarrassment. What he’s supposed to say to that? That he didn’t really think much when he saw the weapon trained on Mick?

Mick sighs in exasperation when he gets no comment from Ray. “Hey, Haircut, look at me.”

Ray listens, moves his gaze up to meet Mick’s eyes. The other man stares at him assessingly, Ray can almost see the cogs turning in his head. After a moment that couldn’t have been that long but for Ray seemed to stretch into eternity, Mick must come to a satisfying conclusion because a small smile appears on his face.

“You’re quite stupid for a genius,” he shares his verdict out loud as his hand grasps Ray’s shirt. Then Mick kisses him.

Ray freezes at first, trying to compute what’s happening. They’re alone in the room and the mission was accomplished, there’s no reason for Mick to keep up with the fake husbands charade. Despite that, he’s kissing Ray right now.

_Oh._

Ray moans with embarrassing desperation once it all really dawns on him. Mick wants him. He’s still not sure how is that possible but his brain is short-circuiting from the current input of sensations so he’ll examine all that later.

Once Ray is fully on board, Mick licks the other man’s lower lip experimentally and then deepens the kiss. Ray welcomes his tongue into his mouth and finally puts his hands on Mick’s neck. Without breaking the kiss, Ray shifts his position on the bed so that he’s more sitting than laying on it. Then he pulls Mick towards himself, making room for the man between his legs. Mick gladly takes the place, putting them as close as physically possible.

As they continue making out, Ray feels arousal gradually pooling in his groin. He starts to consider whether maybe they should stop and talk this through, make sure that they both want the same thing at the moment, but then Mick’s hips buck forward and despite the barrier of the clothes, Ray undoubtedly feels an erection.

Okay, then they’re on the same page so far.

Ray moves his hands lower, from the nape of the man’s neck, along the muscular back, stopping at Mick’s ass. He kneads it fervently while Mick’s lips mark a path of kisses and nibbles along Ray’s neck.

“Oh god, Mick, I want you so much,” Ray moans once his mouth is free to speak.

“I want to fuck you,” Mick replies, stopping for a moment to look into Ray’s eyes. They seem even darker than usual, the brown almost completely dominated by the dilated pupils. “Do you–”

Before Mick even finishes the question, Ray pulls him back for a bruising kiss, mumbling “yes” and “please” over and over against Mick’s lips. Mick starts pulling at Ray’s clothes, clumsily trying to unbutton the colourful shirt and then impatiently ripping off the last two buttons. Ray can’t help but giggle at that and Mick huffs at him but Ray feels the smile on the other man’s lips as he kisses him. Once Ray’s shirt is on the floor, Mick makes quick work of his shorts and underwear.

“Not fair, why am I naked and you’re–” Ray isn’t allowed to finish the complaint because once Mick’s hand touches his bare cock, he loses his breath. It’s been ages since he was with anyone and at first the feeling makes his head spin.

“You’re too pretty for your own good,” Mick says apropos of nothing and Ray knows he must be red as a tomato by now. He starts tugging at Mick’s shirt and trying to open some buttons but Mick’s hand is still stroking him and it’s too distracting.

“You better get on to that fucking part, Mick,” Ray advises and still whines a bit when Mick’s hand withdraws. Then he almost dies of embarrassment when Gideon, without any prompting, guides Mick to the closest thing to a lubricant in the med bay.

When Mick sets off to rummage through some drawers and Ray is left panting on the bed, the reality of the situation starts to dawn on him gradually. They still haven’t talked about anything and they’re about to fuck in the Waverider’s med bay…

But all worries are pushed back into Ray’s subconsciousness again when Mick comes back to him with a small bottle in his hand and immediately leans in to kiss Ray thoroughly, his big rough hands on Ray’s hips. It’s then that Ray finally manages to fully unbutton Mick’s shirt and take it off the man. He lets his hands wander over the broad chest, the muscles and scars, before moving lower to start working on Mick’s fly.

Ray manages to get the other man fully naked at last and breaks their kiss to take in the view before him. He bites his lip to stop himself from letting out inpatient whines once he sees Mick’s hard cock. Mick allows him this moment but soon his hands clench on his hips a little harder and the man is moving Ray into a different position on the bed. Ray complies and observes when a moment later Mick pours the lubricant over his fingers. Ray shivers with anticipation just thinking what’s about to happen. There’s no confusion or doubt on Mick’s face and knowing that he’s not out of his depth makes Ray more relaxed.

Mick opens him up slowly and carefully, with gentleness he wasn’t sure he could expect from the man. Ray’s glad about it, it’s been a while since he’s been with a man, but he also hopes a bit that it will get a bit rougher later. He thought about sex with Mick more than once and he usually envisioned it as much less delicate.

Ray has his hands clenched around Mick’s shoulders and legs wrapped around the man’s waist when he finally enters him and the whole world seems limited to the two of them in that moment. Once Mick’s all in, he freezes, breathing heavily and Ray has a moment to admire the pure bliss on the other man’s face. He gives them both a moment but then he decides it’s high time for him to take a bit of the initiative. He bites Mick’s neck teasingly before moving his lips next to the man’s ear.

“So are you going to finally fuck me against that wall or go to sleep?”

Mick’s hips buck a bit involuntarily just as he withdraws to be able to give Ray a surprised look, but then he grins.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Haircut.”

“Well, hopefully you won’t get bored of me too soon if I can still shock you like this.”

Mick kisses him briefly but deeply in response. Then he puts his hands on Ray’s ass and lifts him up. It changes their positions slightly and Ray moans loudly when Mick’s cock slides even deeper into him. He hisses when his bare back slams against the cold wall but all other sensations are soon tuned out when Mick starts really thrusting into him.

Ray’s happy he managed at least some of that dirty talk beforehand because soon he becomes an incoherent mess, only capable of mumbling Mick’s name and moaning his approvals. He leans in for sloppy kisses between breaths, his hands gripping Mick’s shoulders desperately. He’s getting close and his cock aches for some stimulation but Ray doesn’t want it all to end yet…

That’s when the door to the med bay opens.

Mick chose the wall that’s opposite to the entrance so Ray has a perfect view of Nate walking in, clearly about to say something, and freezing on the spot with his mouth open.

“ _Oh my god!”_ he finally exclaims and runs out of the room.

Ray wasn’t aware that he’s into exhibitionism but he clearly must be because that’s when he starts coming so hard the whole world blackens out for a moment. Mick keeps fucking him through it, letting out faint moans himself that must mean he’s close, too. Ray’s body feels like jelly again and he barely holds on to the other man but he still really needs to see Mick come now. He decides to use the dirty talk approach again to further things along as Mick seemed into it earlier.

He licks his lover’s ear and Mick’s hips stutter. “Your cock feels so amazing, Mick, I’d bet it would be as good if you’d choke me with it.”

Mick lets out a string of curses and then Ray feels him coming inside of him. Ray’s pretty sure Mick’s hands are going to leave bruises, he’s clenching his thighs so hard, but he doesn’t really care. The sight and the sensation of Mick coming makes Ray’s spent cock twitch and he feels a wave of faint bliss go through him as if he could feel the aftershocks of Mick’s pleasure. He doesn’t remember the last time sex felt this good.

Mick slides out of Ray and then slowly lowers them against the wall until they’re both sitting on the floor. Ray’s not sure what to do now, he’s still panting a bit, heart pounding in his chest. But nervousness is slowly creeping in along the blissfulness. Was this a one time thing to take care of the frustration that this mission brought or is this a start of something more long-term between them? Is he allowed to kiss Mick now? Ray realizes he’s getting cold and it’s not entirely because he’s naked on the floor in the med bay.

“You’re thinking too much, Haircut,” Mick says and Ray turns abruptly to look at him. Mick is staring at him with something akin to adoration in his eyes and Ray’s breath stutters. “Come here,” he says as he pulls Ray into his lap to crush their lips together. Ray sighs with relief into his mouth and returns the kiss.

“I know you’re more a man of action than words,” Ray says once they part. His hands are drawing circles on Mick’s chest nervously. “And I really suck at feelings. But I need to know we’re on the same page.” He sighs. “I want you, Mick, wanted you for some time now… And I would like us to give it a try. I know we’re not exactly an obvious match but still I think we could work together… And the sex was amazing.”

Mick grunts in agreement. “It was pretty amazing,” he squeezes Ray’s buttcheek playfully. “And if you’re sure you want a simple man like me, I’m yours.”

Ray can’t help but beam at Mick. “Apparently I’m a moron who jumps in front of guns so maybe we do match after all,” he teases before lurching in for another kiss. His life just became a lot crazier than just being a time travelling vigilante in a shrinking suit but he’s more than ready to take on that challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if you want to fangirl over Ray's hair together.


End file.
